


The unspoken speech

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Death, I should regret this, Life - Freeform, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: open thisto see what's insideaka open this to read this and see what is it about
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The unspoken speech

The French president stood in front of all the people. The stage was higher than floor and chairs, so he was looking at the present leaders from above. His eyes met Justin’s and he smiled. The words the Prime Minister of Canada said to him just a few moments ago returned to his head. He knew Justin said this all, because they were kissing, full of emotions. Nothing like this wasn’t going to happen. Justin never was going to leave Canada behind, divorce his wife and marry him. Not in this world. The silence of the big hall reminded him he was supposed to make his speech right then. He looked again in Justin’s eyes and saw terrified face of the Canadian. 

\-------------------------

_ 2017 _

“ _You know, I really like you Justin, but….I’m not sure if I’d like to be with a man. I mean…” Emmanuel started, blushing and looking at the ground under his feet._

_ They were walking in the beautiful gardens of Taormina. The sun was already gone, but it still wasn’t dark and cold. Actually it was pretty warm. _

“ _I thought you were into men” interrupted Justin, not looking into French’s eyes._

“ _Don’t get me wrong. I like men and I’m into men, but I’m not sure if I’m ready. I know, it’s quite embarrassing…” the French president didn’t end his sentence again._

_ They walked  quietly for few minutes, finally Justin  broke the silence. _

“ _It’s not embarrassing, Emmanuel. Not at all. Actually I understand you. Maybe I’m a little bit disappointed, but it’s ok. You see, it was a stupid idea anywa-” he got shocked when he felt Emmanuel’s lips on his, but he answered the kiss immediately._

\------------------------------

Then everyone heard a gun shot. 

Emmanuel felt piercing pain in the back of his head. His vision became blurry and his body fell on the ground. 

If anyone ran to him in this moment, they would feel his pulse, his beating heart. 

But no one did it. 

No one, but Justin. 

The Prime Minister of Canada ran to the Frenchman and kneeled down next to him. Tears were in his eyes.

\-------------------------------

_ 2017 _

_ Emmanuel was lying on his stomach and chuckled. Justin lied next to him, but he was on his back.  _

“ _Did you like it?” he asked._

“ _Very much.” Emmanuel answered and laughed again._

_ Justin put his hand in Frenchman’s hair and leaned forward to smell its scent. It didn’t smell good, but they’d just had sex, so it was only logical they were sweaty.  _

_ Manu stopped giggling. _

“ _Do you like me, like y’know….or just how do I look like?” he asked. It sounded like it was the most important thing on his mind right then, and maybe it was. It was still 2017, he didn’t have many problems back then._

“ _You’re beautiful” this time Justin was the one to chuckle “ Beautiful in soul and beautiful in the traditional meaning of this word. You’re hot, I’m not gonna lie, but you’re also so smart, intelligent….brave”_

“ _Brave?”_

“ _Yes, you’re brave.”_

_ Hamburg is a big city, so obviously with an opened window they could hear the traffic. But it somehow seemed to be so silent. Just them two on the whole Earth. But at this moment, back in Hamburg, neither of them realized it was love. Neither of them was really sure. They liked each other, but if for some reason they had to live without the second one, they would manage. At least it was what they thought.  _

_ Emmanuel turned his gaze to Justin’s dick. _

“ _You’re already hard again!”_

“ _Seems so” answered the Canadian, before kissing Manu._

\-----------------------------

“Emmanuel! Emmanuel! Don’t die!” Justin screamed. His one hand was on Emmanuel’s cheek, the other on his shoulder. 

“Justin…” Manu said with a weak voice. The floor behind his head became slightly dirty from his blood. 

Justin was crying and looking at Emmanuel’s face, when everyone heard another noise. But Justin already wasn’t there. Only him and Emmanuel,  as  it was in Hamburg. 

\----------------------------

_ 2018 _

“ _FRAANCEE WONNN ! FRANCE IS THE BESSSSTTT! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Emmanuel yelled over the phone._

“ _Yes, love, I know. I’ve seen it. My whole cabinet watched. We’re all very proud of your natio-” Justin said. He really enjoyed these moments when Emmanuel was happy._

“ _FRANCE IS THE BEST! BETTER THAN ANY OTTTHHEEER COUNTRY! I LOVE THE LIFE! I LOVE FRANCE! “ Emmanuel was still shouting, not really paying attention to what Justin had just said. It made the Canadian laugh._

“ _Sure thing, my sweet baguette. I think you’re even supposed to love France. You know, as the president.”_

“ _I’m sorry, but I’m soooo happpyyy!!! FRANCE HAS FUCKING WON! I have to hang up by the way, Jus’. See you in Canada.” Emmanuel calmed down._

“ _See you soon”._

\------------------------------

“Manu...my Manu...my sweet baguette…!” Justin cried. He was holding Emmanuel by his shoulders now, trying to keep him as close as possible. 

Breathing became very hard, harder than it should. 

Between his sobs he saw a red stain on Emmanuel shirt. But it wasn’t Manu’s blood.

It was his. 

\------------------------------

_ 2018 _

“ _Say that, say that again!” Justin shouted, half laughing._

“ _Ummm I… I lo-”Emmanuel started “ -ve you…”_

_The president blushed furiously and looked down. It looked very similar to what he did in Taormina, however Justin didn’t notice this. Emmanuel simply have done it too many times since then._

_Justin laughed even louder._

“ _I love you too,_ _honey_ _.” he kissed Macron’s forehead and turned back to work._

_After a few minutes of silence Emmanuel asked:_

“ _You’re really going back to work after the 12_ _th_ _most powerful man on this Earth confessed his love he feels towards you” he accented the last word by putting his finger on Justin’s arm._

“ _mhmmm”Justin answered, not turning from the files in front of him.”Nothing new.”_

“ _What? I told you this for the first time!”Emmanuel yelled and stood up._

“ _Love, are you really that mad?” Justin asked, this time he turned his gaze from the desk”I was joking. And I really appreciate you confessed it. As I said earlier, I love you too. I just have a lot of work to do, because I’m the host of the ongoing summit...in case if you haven’t noticed.”_

“ _Very funny. Then go back to work while I’ll masturbate on your bed screaming your name. Loud. Very loud.” Emmanuel headed to the bedroom, but got stopped by his partner._

“ _You’re not going anywhere without me.”_

_ \-------------------------------------------- _

Emmanuel Jean-Michel Frédéric Macron, the 8 th president of the 5 th Republic of France, was dead. 

His heart stopped beating and in this whole mess, in the whole hall, only one person knew about it.

This person was Justin. 

He didn’t have enough strength to cry, so he was silently holding Emmanuel, wagging with him in his arms, like with a little child. He couldn’t believe. He still hoped. But he didn’t do anything. 

\--------------------------------------

_ 2018 _

“ _I think Argentinians may not like me.” said Manu surprisingly. They were eating street food Justin’s bodyguard bought for them and Justin didn’t expect this kind of confess._

“ _Why?”he asked then._

“ _Well, I think they’re crazy about football. And France beat them during the world cup, in 1/8.” Emmanuel explained._

“ _ahh, ok, I see” Justin returned his attention to, unfortunately vanishing with every bite, food. Literally few seconds later he had to turn back to Emmanuel, because he felt the Frenchman starring at him. He wasn’t wrong. Emmanuel was looking at him with half pleading, half asking gaze._

“ _What?” Justin asked, he really wanted to return his attention to food._

“ _What what?” Emmanuel answered with a question._

“ _Why are you starring at me this way? And don’t ask ‘in which way??’ because you perfectly know which way of starring at me I mean.” Justin bit another bite of his food._

“ _You like eating….” started Manu._

“ _Yeah I do, it’s part of every human being’s existence”_

“ _So I wonder… would you eat me?” Emmanuel asked._

“ _What?!” Justin almost choked. Really, what this question was supposed to mean?_

“ _I mean.. in a sexual way… Would you eat my ass?” Emmanuel precised._

_ Justin remained silent for a while. _

“ _You want to try?”_

“ _Yes, I do” Manu said with a quiet, shy voice._

“ _Then let’s try. When I finish this sandwich-like thing.”_

\----------------------------------

Breathing  was really hard now. The bullet was in the upper part of Justin’s right lung and he was pretty sure the whole organ was swimming in blood already. He lied down next to Emmanuel’s dead body, hugging him. Or maybe it. Because Emmanuel was dead. Only body  was  left. Body and memories. 

\--------------------------------

_ 2019 _

“ _I can’t wait to be with you again! To have you here in Paris!” Emmanuel started their conver sation. _

_ They both laughed since it sounded hilarious.  _

“ _Will you get drunk, huh? Because at home you probably don’t control yourself that much..”Justin said between chuckles._

“ _I though t you would maybe ask ‘ will you play on piano for me’, and by the way the answer is yes, but not this!” Emmanuel couldn’t stop laughing too. He was so happy to have this man by his side._

“ _But will you?” Justin asked._

“ _If you want to. Only if you ask me to do so.” Emmanuel answered. It was late evening in Paris and he should go back to work soon if he wanted to go to sleep before 2am._

“ _I won’t ask. I will order” Justin lowered his voice and they both chuckled again._

“ _Mrrr wild side of the Prime Minister, I see” Emmanuel laughed loudly, imitating a cat._

“ _oh oui”_

\-----------------------------

Justin closed  his  eyes. He heard another gun shots, which meant the terrorist s w ere  still there. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was still warm body of Emmanuel lying next to him. 

\-----------------------------

_ 2019 _

_ Justin was sitting in his hotel room, trying to avoid his wife and have a good talk with Emmanuel. _

“ _I’m sorry we don’t get to have sex this time.” he apologized._

“ _Don’t be sorry! Kissing you and even just seeing you was good enough to send me to heaven!” Emmanuel said, he tried not to be too loud too, because he was also in his hotel room with his wife._

“ _But I’m sorry.” Justin said._

“ _Oh, these Canadians…” Emmanuel pretended to complain, which made them laugh._

“ _Japan is a beautiful country, don’t you think?” the Prime Minister changed the topic after they finally calmed down._

“ _I agree, however I can’t wait to G7 in Biarritz.” Manu answered and wandered in his memory back to 2016, when he lived there for couple of month and wrote a book._

“ _You lived there, right?” Justin seemed to read in his thoughts._

“ _Right”_

_ \------------------------------------- _

Justin held Emmanuel’s body firmly and slowly calmed down. It couldn’t be that bad, right? He would soon wake up and see it was just a nightmare.

\--------------------------------------

_ 2019 _

_ They walked between the trees, in the garden ,which was far from being that pretty, but still reminded them about Taormina. Good memories. It was night, but it was still hot. They walked in silence, holding their hands, no words were needed to express their happiness.  _

_ Then Justin changed it. _

“ _Love?”_

“ _Huh?”_

“ _I’ve thought about it for a while and… sorry that I do it so unprepared, but…” Justin kneeled on one knee in front of Manu “ Emmanuel Jean-Michel Frédéric Macron, will you marry me?”_

_ Manu was clearly shocked, then _

“ _Yes, of course yes! Thousand times yessss!”_

_ \----------------------------------- _

“Manu…” Justin said with a weak voice. He immediately regretted it, feeling the sharp pain in his chest. Maybe it wasn’t a dream.

\------------------------------------

_2019_

“ _I wonder if this worked out.” Justin said after they got in his car._

“ _What?” Emmanuel asked. He leaned to Justin and_ _p_ _ut his head on Canadian’s shoulder._

“ _If they recorded us.” he heard the answer._

“ _Honey, you were almost screaming. I’m pretty sure they caught you and us all mocking Trump” Manu changed his position again and this time he put his head in Justin’s lap. “Could yo explain me why we have even done this?”_

“ _Listen…” Justin started._

_\------------------------------_

He couldn’t breathe. However he tried. But what for? Why was he even trying?

Ah yes...kids.

\-----------------------------

_2020_

“ _Do you take drugs?!” Justin asked with a severe voice._

“ _What? No!” The president of France was surprised his fianc é started like this._

“ _So what has happened to you!?” the Canadian almost yelled._

“ _I…. haven’t slept for the last few days...But please, don’t be angry, it’s because corona…”_

“ _You always work so much.”_

“ _I do”_

_ \--------------------------- _

Were his kids worth trying, worth fighting? Of course they were. But would he be a good father? He already felt like a bad one. But now, after Manu’s death…

\---------------------

_2020_

_They met in the restroom just before Emmanuel’s speech. They couldn’t wait to see each other, after the long break_ _caused by the pandemic._

“ _Justin, you see, I’m afraid I won’t be reelected and I really want to! I work so hard, it’s just unfair!” Emmanuel screamed before hugging Justin._

_They kissed._

“ _Calm down, I’m pretty sure they’ll elect you again, you’re a great president!” they kissed again. And again. Actually they couldn’t stop kissing._

“ _And if not?” Emmanuel asked._

“ _Then remember what have I said in Biarritz. I will divorce my wife and go to France to marry you. And I won’t wait till the end of my term. I will resign from my position. Because I love you.” Justin kissed Emmanuel passionately._

“ _I love you too.”_

_\------------------------_

Justin was pretty sure he would be a shitty father afterwards, so he didn’t fight anymore. The not so warm body of Emmanuel he was hugging reminded him they will meet in heaven and he felt happy. He couldn’t breathe, he felt his blood everywhere inside him, he heard shots, probably no one would be alive after the attack. How many terrorists were there? How many people were still alive?

Was Angie alive? Justin remembered how had she helped him in Taormina. Actually she had helped Emmanuel, but it didn’t make a huge difference now. And of course Emmanuel. The first victim. The loved one by Justin. His heaven on Earth. His happiness. His-

The thoughts of Justin Pierre James Trudeau stopped with his heart. Now, there were two dead bodies lying next to each other, united for the eternity.

“You’re not going anywhere without me” Justin had said back then, when he was still alive. And he didn’t even let Emmanuel to go without him to the afterlife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
